


Contemplating

by reginliefvalkyrie



Series: Keegan/Sergei [2]
Category: Blind Men (Visual Novel)
Genre: Keegan and Sergei aren't in this really, M/M, Mantis is so awesome, Sphinx contemplating the relationship between Keegan and Sergei, There's swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Takes place after 'Sharks'.Sphinx isn't a fan of what's blooming between Keegan and Sergei. Mantis is there to help and tease him.I can't think of a better title. Is it really that important?
Relationships: Keegan/Sergei (Blind Men), Mantis/Sphinx (Blind Men)
Series: Keegan/Sergei [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Contemplating

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of guessing the time period this whole game takes place in. There has to be KGB agents still, so no later than 91, and Hunter is clearly poking fun at James Bond, which was written in 53, the first movie in 61. I was trying to figure out the world's view on homosexuality at the time, but I think it's safe to assume it was pretty bad. There's just a quick little mention of it. Nothing horrible. I know, I put way too much thought into something that's really not important.

Sphinx had dug and he dug deep and called in favors to learn every last detail no matter how small he could concerning Sergei. He knew what missions he’d been sent on during his KGB days, what had happened to his family, even the extended ones nobody ever remembers. He’d dug so deep, he’d learned his school grades. He’d been surprised when he found out the bear story was true. Sphinx was impressed that he couldn’t find anything regarding his augmented body parts. At least the Russians knew how to keep somethings top secret.

All in all, Sergei was the perfect candidate to be Keegan’s second. His nephew was a lot of things that made him perfect to be a villain however he lacked physical strength and the ability to intimidate. The former wasn’t as important, Sphinx himself was not a big man, but he’d taught himself to cause fear with a simple look. Keegan would get there, he was still young, but until then, he needed someone to have his back. Sphinx couldn’t always be there. Sergei was the perfect second for Keegan.

And nothing else!

He’d known moments after the kiss. It was part of his job to know everything about everyone no matter how minute the information. He liked Sergei enough, just not trying to date is nephew.

Who was he fooling? There was no ‘trying’.

Keegan was following in Sphinx’s footsteps, all of them.

Why, from all the people in the world, did Keegan have to fall for someone in the villain occupation?

It was Sphinx’s fault. He’d kept his nephew shut away in his base. How was he supposed to meet non-villain people?

Perhaps he could set Keegan up on a few blind dates. Yes, that wasn’t a bad idea. He was acquainted with several fathers that had sons that would make possible candidates.

But getting Keegan to go to college hadn’t gone well. It’d actually backfired. Something told him the blind date idea would go over just as well. Only his nephew might be more angry than defiant this time. Keegan could be angry for a long time too. He was stubborn like his uncle.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

“Sphinx.” A sing songy voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Mantis was grinning at him from her spot of leaning against the large window that overlooked his research area. “You checked out on me there.”

The two had been talking about…damn, Sphinx couldn’t recall.

“Ah, yes, my apologize. I’ve been preoccupied lately.” He made himself look busy by straightening an already straight stack of papers on his desk.

Her grin morphed into a sly smirk. “It wouldn’t happen to involve your sweet nephew and a certain handsome Russian, would it?”

As much as he loved her, sometimes Sphinx really hated Mantis. No one else in the world could read him like her.

She laughed. “From your expression, I’m guessing I’m right.”

“What about it?” He asked a little tersely.

“Did we not all attend the same dinner? You were quite grumpy. More so than usual”

Sphinx had tried to convince himself his sour mood had been because the waiter was flirting with Mantis the entire time. It hadn’t worked. Someone could flirt with Mantis all they wanted. It wouldn’t get them anywhere.

No, his sour mood was caused by sitting across from Sergei. Add to the fact he’d felt guilty for being grateful for Keegan’s eyepatch which meant he couldn’t see the dark looks he’d send the Russian’s way. He may or may not have purchased Keegan a surprise gift.

Sphinx decided not to acknowledge what she’d said.

Mantis walked to his desk resting her hip on the edge. She tapped out a cigarette. “He still has a lot to learn about life, but he’s not a child.”

He shot her a glare that would have had the toughest men shaking in their shoes. But not her. It simply made her laugh. “Obviously.” He growled.

“Have you been so fixated on your dislike of Sergei that you can’t see how happy Keegan’s been lately?” When she was back at the window, she’d see the two down below. Though it had been at a distance, the bodies pressed together were clearly kissing and it had been cute when an embarrassed Keegan smacked Sergei’s chest shouting something. The bigger man had just chuckled.

“I don’t dislike Sergei.” Sphinx protested. “I’m impressed Keegan was able to persuade him to join. He has a knack for words.”

“Like his uncle.”

He waved her away. “I’m not pleased it has gone from professional to personal. Those don’t tend to mix well.” He intertwined his fingers. “I’d rather he’d gone to college and met a nice young man there.”

“In a world where people like Keegan are treated poorly?”

Villains didn’t give two shits about sexual orientation. They saw it as another way to say ‘Fuck you’ to the rest of the masses. Sphinx hadn’t even blinked when Keegan told him he liked men.

Mantis placed the cigarette between her lips and Sphinx instinctly lit it. She inhaled before blowing a slow stream of smoke. “Are you regretting not sending him off to school?”

“Never.” He answered before she’d even finished speaking.

When he’d first became Keegan’s guardian, he’d debated about sending him to school. Keep him away from his work. Not get him involved. That had never been an option, though. Keegan had been so young, so alone, Sphinx hadn’t had the heart. Keegan had needed him and honestly, Sphinx had needed him too.

The bald man sighed heavily. “If this is what he wants.” He trailed off. Mantis was right. Keegan was not a child, even if Sphinx always saw the crying little boy he use to be when he looked at him.

“Think of it this way.” Mantis sat on the desk. “If things work out, you get a pretty damn good nephew-in-law. If they don’t, we get to murder someone and hide his body where no one will ever find it. I call that a win-win.”

Except for the part where Keegan’s heart’s broken. Still, she had a point.

Sphinx smiled up at her. “You’re just plotting ways to get me on that cruise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to do a little fic about Sphinx going to the hospital to pick up little Keegan, but I'm not sure I can keep Sphinx from going OOC. He's clearly a doting uncle, but also stand offish. I don't know. I'll work on it and see what happens.


End file.
